


With One Accord

by KieranIsHiding (XOSweetsOX)



Series: Kieran's MPB 2020: Age of Smack [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, hulk deserves sexy times too prove me wrong, too tired to tag correctly but the first two sum it up pretty damn well lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOSweetsOX/pseuds/KieranIsHiding
Summary: No one asks why Bruce needsthis much semen.Well, that’s not true. No one gets a straightforwardansweras to why Bruce needs this much semen, despite a certainsomeoneasking incessantly.-----Fill for Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020: Communal Cum Dump
Relationships: OT7 - Relationship, Polyvengers - Relationship
Series: Kieran's MPB 2020: Age of Smack [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	With One Accord

**Author's Note:**

> This is... probably not going to go the direction you think it is. Mind the tags, sparse as they are? I blame Vix for this one in particular lmao.

No one asks why Bruce needs _this much semen._

Well, that’s not true. No one gets a straightforward _answer_ as to why Bruce needs this much semen, despite a certain _someone_ asking incessantly.

In any other situation, it would be considered obscene -- this five-gallon jug kept carefully cool and humid so the precious fluids don’t evaporate out, which is never any less than half full.

Because that’s the other thing -- they may be confused and amused and bemused by the jug in turns, but _none_ of them are complaining about the task of trying to keep it full.

Tony is certainly not complaining when he’s got not one, but _two_ supersoldiers on their knees behind him, worshipping his hole in tandem as he slowly strokes himself through an orgasm or three at just the right angle for it to drip into the vat of fluids.

And said supersoldiers are certainly not complaining when fair turnabout comes for them, and they find themselves strung up and strapped down on opposite sides of the jug from each other, staring deep into each other’s eyes as tortured growls work their way of gasping, bitten-red mouths. Their cocks drool and spit and sputter out obscene amounts of the necessary fluid, as they’re pushed through more orgasms than either of them thought possible at the careful hands of the assassin twins wielding various tricks and toys.

Even Bruce himself donates sometimes -- always in the dead of night, when everyone else is asleep. Not because he’s ashamed, or because he thinks the others wouldn’t want to pleasure him for this just as much as they do when they manage to wrestle him away from his lab and into the pack nest upstairs, no. It’s for their _safety_ , because it’s not Bruce’s dick making the donation, oh no.

The only time that the receptacle ever fills all the way is the rare night when Bruce sneaks downstairs, silences Jarvis with a look at one of the camera rigs up in the corner, and Hulks out in the middle of his lab.

The Hulk strokes his massive cock fast and loose, kneeling over the bin where that little voice in the back of his brain tells him the spunk is supposed to go. Every once in a while he gets a little overeager and accidentally bumps the container on a particularly vicious downstroke, spilling its contents all over the floor of the lab.

The Hulk himself loves when this happens, loves how slick and sloppy it feels to smear his hands in the strange liquid (whatever the fuck it is, Hulk has no idea) and slather it on his cock, stroking faster and harder even as the tiny voice in the back of his head yells at him in frustration.

It’s one of these times when they finally get caught at this little game -- neither Hulk nor the voice in the back of his head hear the almost-imperceptible squeak of the door as it swings open, or the footfalls on the floor as a couple of sets of feet cross the lab towards the massive green _mess_ that is the Hulk right now.

“Hey bud,” Tony pipes up, startling the Hulk out of his reverie. He’s on his feet and growling, whirling to face the intruders behind him, but he forgets to account for the mess, and…

He ends up in a snarling, sticky predicament on his back, but as he looks around, he notices. These are the team-friend-not-threats, thank goodness, and one of them is speaking.

“Looks like you got into the communal cum dump there, babe, that’s no good. Bruce will be mad when you turn back, that’s a weeks worth of effort on our part down the drain.”

The Hulk is confused, because the frowning tone of Tony-friend’s voice is at odds with the teasing smirk on his face. Hulk glances at the faces of the other team-friend-partners standing around him, and they’re all mirroring Tony’s teasing smirk, and not his frowning tone.

“I guess we’ll have to make up for it, fill it back up at _least_ to where it was before you bumped it over,” Steve-friend speaks up. “Hmmmmm, I wonder how we could ever do that on such short notice?”

“You know, I think I know just the thing.” Hulk turns to see Bucky-friend staring hungrily at Hulk’s massive sack where it’s dripping the mysterious sticky fluid, and oh.

The team-friend-partner-mates want to pleasure the Hulk’s thick cock, they want him to climax, and share his fluid.

Which, on second thought, is remarkably similar to the fluid in the bin that he spilled, that he’s currently covered in. Hunh. Who knows where that came from.

But if they want more from him? Well…

For once, he and the tiny voice in his head are in full agreement. _Yes, please._

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a comment down below!
> 
> And yes, Vix, I really do blame you for this one. Why? I have no idea. But you should definitely feel proud.


End file.
